List of Screamo Bands
The following is an incomplete list of bands considered to be "screamo" *Acrimonie *Adobe Homes *Adonis Battlefield *Adorno * After Forever *After School Knife Fight * Agna Moraine's Autobiography *Aghast *Age Sixteen * Air Hockey * Aldo Raine *Alegory Of The Cave *Alessa *Alexander Korda * All The Hours You Wait *Alta *Am I Dead Yet * Amalgamation *Amalthea *Amanda Woodward * Amely *Amen Ra *The Amity Affliction *Ampere * Amygdala * An Anecdote *Analena *andorra~atkins (Ex-Kill Kim Novak) *Andtheywillriot! *Anemone *Angel Eyes *Angel Hair *Anger is Beautiful *Angkor Wat *Angora Static *Angstzustand * Anne Hero *Anomie *Antilles *Antioch Arrow *Anton Bordman *Antorchas *The Apollo Program *The Apoplexy Twist Orchestra *An Arrow in Flight *Archives *Army Of Kashyyk * Arroyo Seco *Arse Moreira *Arsen AKA König Der Monster *Asamblea Internacional del Fuegoasa * aspergers * Asteria * Assay *A.S.T.R.O. *The Assistant * Atalanta *Ateriavia *Atman *Aussitôt Mort *Autarkeia *Autumn Delay * Avari B: *Balboa * The Baldwin Mass Suicide *Banana Diet Barricade *Barrow * Battle Royale *Battleships *Barkus, Sly, And The Golden Egg *Baron Noir *Baton Rouge *Bear Garden * Bears *Beau Navire *Belle Epoque *Bells On Trike *Beneath Low Flying Planes *Best Witches *Between Your Mind And Tongue * Bien A Toi *The Birds Are Spies, They Report to the Trees *Birds in Row *Black Castle! *The Black Heart Rebellion *Black Line Fever * Black Love * Bleed *Blind Girls *The Blood Brothers *The Blue Letter * Blue Sky Resemble Tomorrow * Bocanegra *Body Of Wasps *Book Of Caverns *Books of Dead Names *Boy Problems *Bravo Fucking Bravo * Brazil *Breather Resist * The Bride Of Changes *Bright Calm Blue *Broseph Smith *Brume Retina * BURAN *Burial Year * Burn Her Letters *Burning Each Day *Bury Me Standing * Before Their Eyes C: *Calculator *Calling Gina Clark *Capeweather *Caravels *A Case of Grenada *Catena Collapse * The Catlin Elm *Caust *Cassus * Chateaux Abres * Chinesedream *Cease Upon the Capitol *Celeste *Championship *Children of Fall *Chivan *Circle Takes the Square *City of Caterpillar *Cleaner *Clikatat Ikatowi *Cloud Mouth * CN Roundhouse Kick * Coalspur *Cobra Kai * Cold Spell * Cole Christine *Colors * Coma Regalia *Comadre *Combatwoundedveteran *Corea * Corporeal *A Corrosive Melody *Cowboys Became Folk Heroes * Creep *Crestfallen *Crimson Curse *The Critic D: *D'amore *Daido Loori * Daighila *Daïtro *Damezumari *Daniel Striped Tiger *Danse Macabre * Dark Forces *Das Plague *A Day in Black and White *A Days Refrain *Deadseraphim *Dear Diary I Seem to be Dead *The Death of Anna Karina *Death Wish Kids *DEERS! *Deleometer * Delos *Descolada *Descubriendo a Mr.Mime *Desidia *Devar-toi *Devices *Die, Emperor! Die! * Ding Dong Dead *Dipleg * The Discord Of A Forgotten Sketch *Discovery of a Lifelong Error *Dispensing of False Halos *Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? * Document Not Found *Dodewaard *Dolcim *Dominic *Don't Fuck With Columbus * Dramacoma *Dying In Motion * Döda Löv E: *Eaves * Echo Echo Landscape * Ed Warner's Cage * Edison *Efra *Egarra *Einermusstot *El Eje Del Mäl * Elesh Norn * Embassy *An Embrace of Angels *Encyclopedia of American Traitors *End on End * Endamori *Endless Inertia *Endzweck *Enoch Ardon *Envy * Eris Flies Tonight *Eros + Massacre *Errata *Escapado *Et Tu Brute *Eucalypt *Eva-01 *Evylock *Examination of the... * Ezra Joyce F: *The Falcon Five *The Fall of Boss Koala * The Farewell Chapter * Father Figure *Festival of Dead Deer * Ferguson *Fiction Like Non-Fiction * Fiesta Bizarra * Fiesta Minor *A Fine Boat, That Coffin! *Fire Team Charlie *Flashbulb Memory *Flowers in the Attic *A Flower Kollapsed *xFLOWERSxINxGUNxBARRELSx * xFLOWERSxOFxCARNAGEx * Flowers Taped to Pens *The Flying Worker *Followed by 37 Seconds of Happiness * For Want Of * Forget Me Not * Foxmoulder *Four Hundred Years *Frail *Francis Brady * Fuck, Wolves! *Funeral Diner * For All Those Sleeping G: *Gameness *Gantz *Gas Up Yr Hearse! *Gauge Means Nothing * Ghost Aviary *Ghost Towns *Gift Eaters * Gillian Carter *Glasses *Gone With the Pain *Gospel * Grand Terminal *Guidelines *Guyana Punch Line H: *Harrison Bergeron *Hassan I Sabbah *Heaven in Her Arms *Helen of Troy * Henry Fonda *Her Breath on Glass *Heroin *Hiretsukan *Hiro * History Of The Hawk *Histories * Holiness Church Of The Valley * Hollow Jan *Honeywell *Hoover *The Hope and the Failure *Hot Cross *Hour of the Star I: *I Am Ghost *I Am the Resurrection * I Can't Stop Wondering *I Create *I Don't Know Why the Caged Birds Sing *I Hate Myself *I Have Dreams *I Pilot Daemon *I Spoke *I Would Set Myself on Fire for You *I, Robot * Ice Hockey *In/humanity *In First Person *In Loving Memory *Index for Potential Suicide *Indian Summer *Indian Taker * Innards *Interlude *Iscariote *Isodora crane * Itto * iwastheexplosion * IWon'tStopWonderingUntilYouStopBreathing *iwrotehaikusaboutcannibalisminyouryearbook J: *Jazz Man's Needle *Jeromes Dream *Jesse Washington * Jet Black *The Jhai Alai *Joshua Fit for Battle *Jowls *JR Ewing *Julia *June Paik * Jungbluth *The Juniper Wait *Jupiter Lander K: *Kaonashi * Kaospilot *The Kate Dollenmayer Collective * Karou Nagisa * Kassiopeia *The Khayembii Communiqué *Khere * Khoschei *Kias Fansuri *Kidcrash *Kids Explode * Kilgore Trout * Kill Your Children *Kill.Kim.Novak *Killed by Malaise *Killeur Calculateur *Killie *Killing Pit for Decadence * King's Girls *Kite Flying Society *Kite Runner * Kobra Khan *The Kodan Armada *Kontrapunkt *Kulara L: *L'Antietam *L'Homme Puma * La Bella *La Dispute * La Haine * La Luna *La Peste *La Quiete *Lack *Ladders *Lautrec *Leer *Le Massacre Du Client De 15 Heures *Le Pré Où Je Suis Mort *Left For Dead *Left Hand Cuts the Right *Leidan *Lickgoldensky *Lizards Have Personalities *Life at These Speeds *Life is a Fight *A Light in the Attic *Light the Fuse and Run *Lion of the North * Lizards Have Personalities *Logs *Loma Prieta *lord snow * Lost In Bazaar *Louise Cyphre *Lovesick * Love Is A Black Widow *Love Like...Electrocution *Love Lost But Not Forgotten M: *Ma Catharsis Et La Mort * Magdalene *Mahria *Majority Rule *Makara *Make Me * Maliby Stacy *Mallory's Last Dance * Malon * Mamma, Jeg Blör... *Mans *Mapa del Mundo *Mara'akate *Marat * Mare *Mary Reilly *Marschak * Maskros *Mass Movement of the Moth *Maths *Matsuri *Maximillian Colby *Me and Goliath *Me and Him Call It Us *Men As Trees *Meraki/Toska *Merchant Ships * Meryl Streaker *Mesa Verde *Metronome Charisma *Mihai Edrisch *Milkwede * Minus Tree *The Mock Heroic *Mohinder *Mojémismagdalenasentusangre *Monarcs * Montcalm *Moss Icon *MOTHS. * Mouse Folk * Mouth Of Man *Muerdelágrimas * mr. willeford *Mr Willis of Ohio * My Cat Died Where The Sidewalk Ends * My Disco *My Heart to Joy at the Same Tone *My Own Private Alaska *My Precious * My Son, My Home and My Tree *Myra Lee N: *Namatjira *Narwhal *Navio Forge * Nayru *Neil Perry * The Newfoundland Interest In Connecticut *Nexus 6 * Nine Of Swords *Nitro Mega Prayer * Nothing Left To Grasp *The Now *Number's are Neutral *Nuzzle O: *Occam's Razor * ...of death * Off Minor * Of Mice & Men *Oh, Apollo! *Old Gray *Olive Tree * One Eyed God Prophecy * Only for the Sake of Aching * Oppenheimer Limit *Optimus Prime *Orbit Cinta Benjamin *Orchid * Ordination of Aaron * Oriana Raeo * Orlacs Hände * ØJNE P: *Panthalassa *The People Listening, Wondering *Perth Express *A Petal Fallen *Peters *Petethepiratesquid *pg.99 *Phoenix Bodies *Pianos Become the Teeth * Picnick In The Center Of A Glass Tornado *Please Inform the Captain This is a Hijack * Pokey *Portraits *Portraits Of Past *Pyramids Q: *Quantice Never Crashed *Quantis *Québec *Quiet Steps R: *Racebannon *Radio Boroughs *Raein * Raggedy is *Rats Into Robots *Ravachol *Reaction-Reaction! *Remember Van Gogh *Remingtin * Republic Of Dreams *Residuals *Respect Your Elders *Reversal of Man *Río Bravo *Roboteam * Robots Don't Cry *Roma Delenda Est S: *The Saddest Landscape *Saetia *Sailboats *Sans Arrêt *Science of Yabra *Sed Non Satiata *Seeing Means More *Sen Deni *Sequoia *She Died Real Pretty *She Spits Macabre *Shikari *Shokei *Shotmaker *Shotting Victor Francis *Short Stories About Their Distance *Short Supply *Silbato *¡Silencio, Ahora, Silencio! *Sinaloa *Sinking Steps...Rising Eyes *Skt. Conrad *Snöras *Socrates *Sofy Major *Somplace to Hide *Song of Zarathustra *The Songs of Saturn *Sophora *The Spirit of Versailles *St. Alban's Kids *Staircase *State Faults *Steeples *Stef Bos *Steven Flipovic *Still Life *Stop It!! *Storm the Bastille *Subir En Busca Del Aire *Suffocate of Fuck Sake *Sugartown Cabaret *Suicide Nation *Suffix *Suis La Lune *Swallow! Swallow! Splinter! *Swing Kids *Syn*Error * SECRETS T: *Tackleberry *Takaru *Take Down Your Art *Teeth of Mammels *Ten Grand *Textbook Traitors *Thank God *Thema Eleven *There Were Wires *They and the Children *The Chamelions *The Third Memory *This Flood Covers the Earth *This Machine Kills *This Ship Will Sink *Tidemouth *Tigers Are Out, Bears Are In *Tiny Hawks *Titan *To Dream of Autumn *Todos Caerán *Toru Okada *Touché Amoré *Trainwreck *Transistor Transistor *Trifle Tower *Trikorona *Tristan Tzara *Tunes for Bears to Dance to U: *Ultra Dolphins *Under a Dying Sun *Under the Waves *Union of Uranus *United Nations *Us Haunted Bodies *Usurp Synapse *Utarid V: * Vampires Everywhere! *Van Johnson *Via Fondo *viceversa *The Vidablue *Violent Breakfast * Vi Som Älskade Varandra Så Mycket *Virginia On Duty *Vlado Petrik *Vuur W: *Waifle *We Are Corpses! * We Came Out Like Tigers *We Fly Our Kites at Night *We Killed Yamamoto *Welcome the Plague Year *What Price, Wonderland? *...Who Calls So Loud *With Engine Heart *With Love *Wolves *Wow, Owls! * We the Kings Y: *Yage *Yaphet Kotto *Yaw *Yossarian is Drowning *You and I Z: *Zann *Zarathustra Has Been Killed In the 70's *Zona Mexicana #: *1000 *1000 Travels of Jawaharlal *12xU * 1849 *1905 *1994! *3 Segundos Antes Da Queda *3cm Tour *49 Morphines *7654 Stories